APC is a phenylalanine analog that has been demonstrated to be useful in the treatment of a variety of disorders, including excessive daytime sleepiness, cataplexy, narcolepsy, fatigue, depression, bipolar disorder, fibromyalgia, and others. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,232,315; 8,440,715; 8,552,060; 8,623,913; 8,729,120; 8,741,950; 8,895,609; 8,927,602; 9,226,910; and 9,359,290; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2012/0004300 and 2015/0018414. Methods for producing APC (which also has other names) and related compounds can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,955,499; 5,705,640; 6,140,532 and 5,756,817. All of the above patents and applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings in the art by providing immediate release formulations of APC suitable for treatment of disorders responsive to APC.